Re-Birth
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: -Voy a revivir para que tu puedas seguir adelante, mi querido hermanito. One-shot.


**Hola chicos o chicas, depende quien esta leyendo este fic, la verdad se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí escribirlo, principalmente con el fin de hacer llorar a alguien pero seguro fracase estrepitosamente, creo que la tragedia o el llanto no son cosas en las que soy buena pero igual decidi terminarlo y publicarlo, espero que me haya quedado lo suficientemente bien para un review.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Re-Birth**

No podía permitirlo.  
>Ya habían pasado varios años desde su muerte y también desde que hablo con Nico por última vez.<br>Se encontraba en los Eliseos, el paraíso para aquellos que habían obrado bien, aunque ella estaba segura de que no pertenecía a ese lugar y que estaba allí sólo porque su padre era el señor de los muertos, Hades.  
>Para Bianca ella debería de estar en los campos de castigo, no merecía tener la recompensa de los héroes sabiendo de antemano que ella nunca había sido una heroína.<br>Si, se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos en esa misión, pero solo tenia eso a su favor.  
>Ella había sido egoísta al abandonar a Nico pensando que estaría bien con héroes como Percy, pensando que si lo dejaba en el campamento ya no tendría que cuidar de el, pues estaba cansada de ser su niñera, de no hacer nada sin que el estuviera, quería tener sus amigas y pensaba que Nico se lo impedía.<br>Por culpa de ella, Nico se había recluido a sí mismo, ella era la culpable de que Nico pensara que era un monstruo por ser hijo de Hades y que sería rechazado por su forma de amar.  
>Si tan sólo hubiera esperado unos años más, o al menos unos meses o días más para asegurarse de que Nico estuviera en un buen lugar, de que se adaptará completamente a su nuevo hogar y dejar que el empezará su vida siendo guiado por ella que era su hermana mayor, la que debió protegerlo de caer en la oscuridad que persigue a un hijo de Hades.<br>Si hubiera esperado un poco mas, tal vez ella seguiría viva, tal vez su hermano no hubiera sufrido tanto, tal vez los dos seguirían juntos como los hermanos que eran.  
>Pero ella se había apresurado, había dado por sentado que estaría a salvo, que Percy lo cuidaría, olvido por completo que el solo la tenia a ella y que toda su vida había sido así, no se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía a Nico al abandonarlo a su suerte.<br>Y ahora, cuando ya no podía hacer nada para corregirlo, es que se daba cuenta que, el haberse unido a las cazadoras era lo que había condenado sus destinos.  
>Pero era algo que ya no podía cambiar, ser una hija de Hades no te permitía eso, solo podía ver de vez en cuando a su hermano mediante algunos mensajes Iris, rogando porque el no la viera.<br>De vez en cuando iba a visitarlo, asegurándose de que el no captará su presencia, por lo que solo lo podía ver desde lejos durmiendo en su cabaña en el campamento Mestizo o en el lugar que se le asignaba cuando iba al campamento Jupiter.  
>A veces lo veía acampando en el inframundo o en algún lugar y mientras dormía vigilaba su sueño, se aseguraba de que ningún monstruo lo atacará para que pudiera descansar un poco, pues podía ver sus ojeras.<br>Deseaba que su hermano encontrará su lugar, que dejará de recluirse.  
>Deseaba poder volver a hablar con el una vez más, poder abrazarlo y sentir su calor, poder decirle lo mucho que lo quería y que siempre estaría a su lado.<br>Pero no debía, sabía que Nico no la había olvidado y que la tenía muy presente en su vida pero si ella se le apareciera, su hermano no podría avanzar, así que lo único que podía hacer era vigilarlo, tratar de protegerlo de los monstruos peores que el coco.  
>Todavía recordaba sus días en Italia con su familia cuando los dos jugaban hasta altas horas de la noche y dormían juntos así tuvieran cuartos separados.<br>Recordaba las noches en el casino Loto en las que Nico tenía una pesadilla, ella le cantaba, se sentaba al lado de su cama hasta que se volvía a dormir y se quedaba toda la noche velando su sueño para asegurarse de que durmiera bien y no tenia más "sueños malos" como Nico les decía.  
>Ahora lo veía durmiendo al lado del río Estigio, sabía que Nico jamás se volvería a despertar por una pesadilla y que si lo hacía era porque soñaba con ella, había presenciado en más de una ocasión como Nico se despertaba estirando los brazos y gritando su nombre, una y otra vez. Mientras ella hacia hasta lo imposible por no acercarsele y tratar de consolarlo, mientras su boca luchaba por contener los sollozos de no poder proteger a su hermano y la canción que deseaba, con toda su alma poder cantarle.<p>

Pero ella no podía simplemente ir y consolarlo, no soportaría que el pudiera volver a tratar de buscarla y que volviera a considerar el tratar de revivirla. Cosa que ella sabía Nico no había abandonado del todo.

Por eso cuando se dio cuenta de que Tanatos había sido capturado y de que seguramente Nico trataría de salvarla, decidió que lo mejor para los dos sería volver a nacer.  
>Se dirigió al palacio de su padre y le comunico lo que deseaba, al principio Hades no estaba seguro de concederle eso a su hija pero luego decidió que sería lo mejor, por lo que le dio su aprobación.<br>Antes de hacerlo oficial decidió visitar a Nico una ultima vez, tal vez podría hablar con el una ultima vez pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía sería igual al día en el que le dijo que quería ser una cazadora y eso seguramente dañaría a Nico, por lo que esa noche y al igual que todas sólo lo vigilo.  
>Cuando se aseguro de que ya se había quedado dormido completamente, le infundio más sueño, se le acercó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le canto una ultima canción, "Servant of evil"*, mientras trataba de acariciarle la mejilla vanamente.<br>-Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer -terminaba de cantar Bianca- Me gustaría jugar contigo otra vez.  
>Nico se removió en sueños.<br>-Bianca, te quiero - susurro el joven mientras dormía.  
>Si pudiera llorar, Bianca lo habría hecho.<br>-Adiós Nico, espero poder encontrarme contigo en mi otra vida, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente Nico en sus sueños recordaba una dulce voz cantándole mientras dormía, estaba seguro de que había sido Bianca y decidió ir a sacarla de una vez.<br>Cuando llegó allí los espíritus le contaron que su hermana había decidido renacer, y que le mandaba decir que tratara de empezar de nuevo.  
>Nico, afligido, camino por los campos Asfodelos hasta encontrarse con Hazel por lo que decidió rescatarla, pues era su hermana después de todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Una chica de 12 años caminaba tranquilamente por New York tenía el pelo negro azabache, la piel aceitunada, con algunas pecas alrededor de la nariz y los ojos café oscuro casi negro.<br>Por alguna extraña razón decidió caminar hacia el parque, allí se encontró con un grupo de adultos. Había 10 en total, nada interesante pero por un segundo se encontró con la mirada de un hombre peli negro y ojos castaños que la miraron asombrados, la chica lo miro y por alguna extraña razón le sonrió, el le sonrió en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza.  
>La chica lo miro por un momento y se volteo desconcertada preguntándose quien sería y porque estaba tan alegre de volverlo a ver.<br>Mientras tanto Nico sólo veía como la chica se alejaba.  
>-Esa chica se parecía mucho a Bianca- dijo Percy, se encontraban Nico, Will, Reyna y los siete héroes de la profecía reunidos como normalmente hacían cada año.<br>-¿Cuanto ha pasado ya?-hablo Hazel  
>-12 años- contestó Nico<br>-Entonces ella podría ser...- dijo Will vacilante, aún después de 12 años su novio todavía no hablaba muy libremente de su hermana.  
>-Bianca -término Nico - Si, es ella, espero que tenga una vida feliz.<br>Los 10 chicos voltearon a ver a la joven, quien estaba abrazando al que parecía su hermano menor mientras sus padres se reunían con ella.  
>La chica volteo la cabeza y miró directamente a Nico.<br>Con los labios pronunció unas palabras que solo Nico entendió, luego se volteo desconcertada, como si lo que dijo no fueran palabras de ella.  
>Nico sonrió con ternura.<br>-Lástima que no la conocí, me parece que es una gran chica- dijo Jason.  
>Mientras tanto Nico miraba al cielo, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Bianca.<p>

_"Me alegra volver a verte hermanito, he empezado de nuevo y me alegra que tu también lo hayas hecho."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Servant of Evil es una canción de Vocaloid muy hermosa cantada por Len Kagamine, personalmente la canción me hizo llorar al final y en especial con esas ultimas palabras por lo que espero que los que hayan escuchado la canción y leudo el fic entiendan un poco lo que debió haber sentido Bianca al cantar esas palabras.<strong>

**Sinceramente a todos los que leen esto, que prefieren ¿Un Solangelo o un Percico?**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Perdon por los errores de ortografia.**


End file.
